Le Bain de Feu
by AnnaOz
Summary: Série de fics en miroir s'attachant à Ron, à Draco, enfin à RonDraco. Ecrite pour et à partir des thèmes de 30 baisers sur livejournal. En cours.
1. Deux fils

**Disclaimer:** A JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner et Bloomsbury, pas moi.

**Note:** Dans mes déambulations livejournalesques, j'ai eu la faiblesse de m'inscrire sur plusieurs communautés d'écriture (douce folie qui m'habita ce jour-là, hum).

Cette future série de trente fics (oui 30, argh argh) est écrite en priorité pour 30 baisers (sur livejournal donc), à partir de ses thèmes imposés, sous la "contrainte" d'y placer à chaque fois un baiser.

Dans un premier temps, les points de vue des personnages seront écrits en "miroir".

Que dire de plus, si ce n'est... _Bonne lecture !_

**oOoOoOo**

_« Le dernier, Arthur, jure-moi que ce sera le dernier ! »_

_« Tout ce que tu voudras… Regarde-moi, Molly, ma Mollynette, c'est bientôt fini, du courage ! »_

Il était né à la fin de l'hiver, et son cri, rouge, fâché, de celui que l'on a dérangé, avait flotté un court instant au-dessus de ceux de ses frères avant de mourir dans son poing, collé sur ses yeux clos, serré contre son nez morveux de petit futur homme, trouvant, comme aimanté, le cou de sa mère, la saveur un peu douce de son tout premier lait.

Autour de lui, partout, il devinait les mouvements des plus grands, des garçons pressés près du lit, jaloux du nouveau chamboulement, réfléchissant peut-être à ce que ça changerait, quelle chambre il faudrait garnir d'un autre lit pour accueillir le bébé.

Tous savaient, d'avoir vu leurs cadets avant lui, que dans un premier temps, il partagerait la chambre des parents, de la maman à la gorge si chaude qui embrassait son front tandis qu'il perdait et retrouvait le goût tendre du lait, du papa qui pesait sur son dos, paume ouverte caressant ses cheveux que tous, à part lui, comparaient au roux de leurs tignasses.

C'était bon, il n'avait plus peur, ne voyait pas encore les tâches de lumière mais ses oreilles frisaient, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, quand le murmure des grands redevenait bouderie et grondement.

Il y avait du bruit, de l'amour, même un peu de folie, dans l'air de mars. Il faudrait diviser, faire des parts, grappiller les moments douillets comme celui-ci, s'habituer au bruit amour folie, mais tout irait.

Pour le mieux.

**oOoOoOo**

_« J'ai mal, Bella, j'ai si mal, je n'en peux plus… »_

_« Regarde-moi, Cissy ! Du nerf voyons, les elfes ne peuvent pas le pondre pour toi ! »_

_« Ah Bella, promets-moi… »_

_« Tout doux, petite sœur, donne à Lucius son fils et je te donnerai à boire la potion pour qu'il n'y en ait qu'un seul. »_

_« C'est juré ma Bella, c'est juré ? »_

_« Juré, petite belle, ce sera notre secret. »_

Ce n'était pas l'automne. Il avait froid pourtant, si froid. Peur un peu. Il cherchait son odeur. Partout partout partout.

Il avait très envie de pleurer mais le silence méthodique autour de lui l'intimidait, il n'osait pas déranger le silence.

Peut-être que sa peau était trop blanche pour la claque qui rebondissait encore et encore sur ses fesses, peut-être que si on lui tenait ainsi la tête en bas, c'était pour faire remonter la couleur.

A ses joues, ses lèvres, ses cheveux si pâles. Ses yeux grands ouverts. Gris.

Tout était gris. Les ombres qui mouvaient, les sons qui se laissaient chuchoter par les bouches qui n'osaient pas plus que lui troubler l'absence de bruit.

Il avait faim, sa bouche ne rencontrait que les doigts cotonneux qui fouillaient l'intérieur, blessaient un peu sa langue en s'enfonçant plus loin.

Les doigts cherchaient son cri, il le savait, comme il savait aussi qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas, pas avant qu'il ait décidé s'il avait assez faim.

Des mains l'avaient baigné, avaient lavé les traces qui souillaient son petit corps tout blanc, l'avaient recouvert de plus de blanc. Doux, chaud, caressant, qui ne sentait rien qu'il ne reconnaissait mais sentait bon quand même.

Maintenant, il avait faim faim faim. Il ne crierait pas, mais il pourrait vagir, mugir, appeler les mains qui avaient dompté le froid pour qu'elles répondent à sa faim.

Il appela, craintivement, peureusement, timidement.

Et les mains vinrent, le soulevèrent, toute petite chose accrochée, jusqu'à des bras, des lèvres dures qui se pressèrent un peu sur la blondeur de sa nuque avant de le tendre à d'autres bras, d'autres lèvres, plus tendres, plus molles, à l'odeur familière.

Il chercha plus bas l'odeur, tenta de découvrir une faille sous le tissu soyeux qui lui interdisait l'accès à la peau respirant le miel doux et le sel de la transpiration. Il ouvrit grand, tout grand la bouche pour happer ce qu'on voudrait bien lui donner, la referma sur le caoutchouc d'une tétine qu'il dut pincer très fort pour ne plus avoir faim.

Quand il n'aurait plus faim, il dormirait un peu. Après ça, tout irait.

Pour le mieux.


	2. Du chou et des fraises

**Disclaimer:** A JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner et Bloomsbury, pas moi.

**Note: **Deuxième partie de ma série chronologique de fics en miroir sur Draco et Ron. Je ne vais pas rester dans le domaine de l'enfance éternellement, mais il faut bien un commencement à toute histoire

Donc, ici, pour information, Draco a un peu plus d'un an, et Ron, à peine quelques mois de plus que Draco. Par contre, et j'en suis navrée, je fais peut-être raisonner Ron avec quelques années de plus que ne le ferait un gamin de cet âge, navrée...

_Ecrit pour le thème "nouvelle; lettre" de la communauté livejournal 30 baisers._

**oOoOoOo**

« Tu as vu, amour, ton père a agrafé une lettre à son pagne ! »

Maman lui caresse les cheveux, doux doux, elle claque un baiser dans son cou et il rit en plissant le nez, parce qu'elle aime ça, quand il fait sa bouille de petite pomme ridée.

« Regarde bébé, Grand-père a envoyé un petit quelque chose de très obéissant… Il va s'occuper de la maison pour que maman puisse passer plus de temps avec son petit cœur, tu es content ? »

Draco voit, là où le doigt de maman pointe le quelque chose, une bête lui semble-t-il, toute laide avec un gros nez qui pend et des yeux très grands qui lui font un peu peur.

Il pleure, se cache à l'intérieur du châle de maman. A travers les mailles, il observe la bête.

« Vilain, vilain ! » piaule-t-il en remontant les bras sur son visage. Ainsi, il ne tient plus en l'air que par le pouvoir de maman : si elle le lâche, il tombe.

« Lucius, chasse-le voyons, il l'effraye ! »

Papa crie sur la bête, et la bête va se cogner la tête contre le manteau de la cheminée. C'est drôle, il n'a plus peur.

« Baboum baboum ! » chantonne-t-il en battant des mains en mesure avec le gros nez de la bête qui s'écrase une deux trois quatre cinq six fois contre le marbre.

Papa ne fait plus sa grosse voix, il vient serrer maman tout près.

Il rit aussi. C'est vrai que la bête est comique !

Au-dessus de sa tête, il y a des bruits mouillés, il sait que ce sont encore des câlins.

Il en voudrait aussi.

Il tire sur la robe de maman, pour qu'elle devine qu'il faut chasser papa. Lui n'oserait pas le faire.

« Mon petit ange est jaloux, mon petit ange veut un bisou. »

Oui, il veut veut veut !

Papa a compris, il s'éloigne, il gronde encore la bête et s'en va en la tirant par l'oreille.

Ses oreilles, on dirait des légumes… du chou, il n'aime pas le chou.

Il décide qu'il n'aimera la bête que si elle se cogne encore.

oOoOoOo

« Ronnie, je vais me fâcher. »

Elle lui parle doucement, mais c'est vrai, il le sent : s'il continue à lancer les cubes hors de son parc, maman va se fâcher toute rouge.

Ce n'est pas juste qu'il ne marche pas encore sans un doigt pour s'y tenir, ce n'est pas juste !

S'il marchait, il serait au jardin avec les frères et papa.

Ce serait gai, il pourrait ramasser des fraises.

Papa le laisse toujours manger toutes les fraises qu'il veut. Maman gronde parfois papa à cause des fraises, parce que ça peut faire du mal à son petit bidou.

Il n'a jamais mal au bidou, jamais à cause des fraises en tout cas !

En regardant à travers les barreaux de sa cage, il se demande si c'est parce qu'elle a mal au bidou que maman est de mauvaise humeur. Elle devrait, il y a quelque chose de très gros qui y pousse…

Maman a raconté aux frères et à lui que c'était un bébé qui y avait fait son nid.

Il n'a rien dit, il aime maman, mais il y a des fois où elle raconte n'importe quoi !

Le seul bébé de maman, c'est lui, il pousse dans son parc, sur sa chaise haute, dans les bras de maman et dans ceux de papa, mais pas dans le bidou de maman.

Il aimerait bien que maman avoue qu'elle a mangé trop de fraises, que c'est pour ça que c'est si rond comme un ballon.

Quand il met la main dessus, ça bouge.

Les fraises ne bougent pas chez lui, elles coulent entre ses doigts, font des tâches sur sa barboteuse, s'écrasent quand il s'assied dessus dans le panier.

Il n'aime pas le bidou de maman, tout remuant.

Il n'a plus de cubes, alors il lance son dragon qui fait couic près de la chaise où maman est assise.

« Ca suffit Ronald ! »

Pas crier, maman.

« Arthur, viens chercher le petit, je veux finir les faire-parts aujourd'hui ! »

Papa entre dans la cuisine avec Georgie accroché à son pantalon. Il veut pleurer, il veut rester là, il veut maman.

Mais ses yeux ne font pas couler les larmes, ça reste tout sec même quand il essaye très fort.

Méchante, méchante maman !

Pour te punir, il va manger plein de fraises !


End file.
